Remy and Parker
by Random Cellists
Summary: Remy and Parker- unrelated to Random Gambit Scenes and Randon Remy Scenes


My Cherie amour, lovely as a summer day

My Cherie amour, distant as the milky way

My Cherie amour, pretty little one that i adore

You're the only girl my heart beats for

How I wish that you were mine

He had seen her once, sitting at one of the few outside cafés that littered Bayville, chatting with her friends. He had known they were mutants, as every now and then one of them would reveal a power simply as a convenience to them, looking around as if somebody would catch them. He figured that they, being only teenagers (he had guessed) we not supposed to be using their powers. He smirked at this, remembering his own childhood and how much he had been encouraged to use his own power. But these girls-they were so discreet, and aware of their powers, he couldn't help but chuckle every time one of them would use hers, then look around guiltily before presuming conversation.

In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street

I've been near you, but you never noticed me

My Cherie amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore

That behind that little smile I wore

How I wish that you were mine

He sat down near them that day, ordering some random item off the menu without really thinking about what it was, and risking a glance at her. She was sitting with her profile to him, laughing about something one of the girls around her had said. He took in everything about her, from her beauty to the laugh that traveled across the tiny space between them to linger faintly in his ears. He grinned at her laugh: it was quite cute.

Oh, if he could have a woman like that! But to randomly walk up and introduce himself-as tempting as it was for the Cajun charmer, he vaguely recognized one of the girls and knew it wouldn't be worth the risk.

Yet he would see her again, and again, on the streets: shopping, eating, just hanging with friends. He was forced to watch jealously as she would appear at the movies with one of those X-kids, or in large groups of them. How he longed to go down and visit her, yet he knew that the others would jump him and make her think he wasn't worth her time.

Maybe someday, you'll see my face among the crowd

Maybe someday, I'll share your little distant cloud

Oh, Cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore

You're the only girl my heart beats for

How I wish that you were mine

But he was, he decided determinedly, and perhaps one day she would be around few enough people that he could sneak an introduction in, and perhaps let her see the real him before the others revealed his identity. But for now, he would just have to watch from afar; to see the beautiful face from a distance every now and then in the streets of Bayville, or hopefully not when the bosses decided to face off, when he would be forced to fight her…

No, it wouldn't happen. He had grown to love her, and could never fight her.  

This could have been just another day 

But instead we're standing here 

No need for words, it's all been said 

in the way you hold me near 

I was alone on this journey 

You came along to comfort me 

Everything I want in life is right here

She was shopping for clothes with Lori when it happened.

"Hey, Parker, you don't think this top will make my tummy look fat, do you?" Lori had cried, holding up a top for Parker to admire. Parker shook her head and grinned as her friend disappeared into the fitting room. She sighed discontentedly at the clothes racks, looking for something to wear to the annual X-X-Mas Party. She was wondering why she even bothered, as none of the boys seemed attracted to her, and she was always left to be the lone wallflower at all of these things, but Lori really wanted her to at least appear, so she had to have something nice.

"Red ain't de chere's color, really," she had heard behind her, and she whirled around to face a stranger. He bowed low to her, despite her obvious fear, and gave her a charming smile.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously, unconsciously putting the red lacy top back on the rack she had found it form.

"Like Remy said," he stated, "Red ain't yo' color. Ya should try more've a green." He pointed to one of the shirts on the rack for emphasis. She pulled it out, noting its perfection, and turned to thank him.

"Th-" was all she got out, however, before he interrupted her again.

"Name's Remy," he stated quickly, "And dis be a pleasure to make yer aquaintance, Miss…"

"Parker," she stated, once again incredulous, "My name's Parker."

"Well den, Miss Parker, I be seein' you around, non?"

Parker couldn't help but grin as he took her hand and gave it a light kiss. She nodded enthusiastically.

I get so weak

when you look at me 

I get lost inside your eyes 

sometimes the magic is hard to believe 

but you're here before my weary eyes 

you brought joy to my world 

set me so free 

I want you to understand 

you are every breath that I breathe

She couldn't wait to see him again, and greatly anticipated the day that she would. She wasn't sure why, but just the thought of seeing him again made her tingle.

It was a week, however, before he appeared to her again, this time as she (conspicuously) sat alone at the same café-unknown to her-that he had first spotted her.

"Ya know, Chere, ya shouldn' be sittin' be yerself." He had stated, coming up behind her. She jumped at the sound, but smiled as he made himself known.

He was wearing sunglasses when he approached, but took them off as he sat down to join her. She took a good look into his eyes, getting caught in their demon-like appearance. She locked her hands together and leaned against them, grinning.

"I figured I might get kidnapped," she stated hopefully, rolling her eyes in the general direction of her companions. Remy risked a glance at where she was motioning to see none other then Jean and Scott, looking snottily at some goods across the street.

"Ah. Well, Remy suggest we ditch yo' friends an' go 'ave some real fun?"

"Precisely what I was thinking," she stated with a smirk, taking the hand he was offering and standing up. She sent one last glance in Jean and Scott's direction before quickly following him from the café.

From the very first time that we kissed 

I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all 

From this day on, remember this: 

That you're the only one that I adore 

Can't we make this last forever 

This can't be a dream 

cause it feels so good to me

Parker actually managed to make it through the rest of the day guilt-free. In all honesty, she had originally planned to sneak away, but Remy appearing only made it better.

He had dropped her off at the mansion later that night, after they had spent almost the entire fay together. Everything they had done had been fun, and it had been nothing short of bliss for the both of them, regardless of the fact that they barely knew each other. Just to speak seemed to them as if they had been friends since childhood.

The best part, however, had been when he walked her to the X-gate to bid her good night. She didn't think it would happen, as they were new to each other, but he had closed the night by leaning in and gently pressing his lips against her own.

They fit together perfectly, in her opinion, and the moment had ended all too soon when the gates had slowly opened, revealing that somebody knew she was home. She smiled sheepishly, stealing one more kiss from the Cajun before making her way to the fate that lie inside the gates.

She only prayed that she would wake up the next morning and know that it all wasn't a dream.

It couldn't have been a dream…

It had felt so good….


End file.
